


Expelliarmus

by ExpectoPadoughnut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoPadoughnut/pseuds/ExpectoPadoughnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and Remus enjoy a moment away from work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expelliarmus

**Author's Note:**

> So, this image of our boys came to mind; leaning against a cobblestone wall, the sun dipping behind the hills and the most serene feeling in the air. It had to be written and this is what happened. Happy reading!
> 
> .

Remus sat against the mossy wall, arms crossed and a southerly breeze ruffling his loose shirt. It was on days like this that he saw the good in surviving the war. These were the days when himself and Severus dropped their to-do lists and just leaned against the garden wall, soaking up the evening rays.

"Autumn is coming," Remus commented, not taking his eyes from the dipping sun.

Beside him, Severus grunted in agreement. He sat on the wall, long legs stretched across the soft grass. His shirt was slightly stained from gardening and Remus could smell various aromas on him. Severus didn't know, but each time he gardened, Remus pretended to re-fill the bird seed canister. He did this so that he could watch the tight expressions on the other mans face melt into the softened earth. With each turn of fresh soil, his features loosened some more, until eventually, the smallest but sweetest of smiles brightened his face. And it was when Severus smiled this way, that Remus sometimes forgot that he was pretending to working, and would instead smile stupidly back.

Before the sun could dip low enough to lose sight of each others gaze, Remus turned to him with a soft sigh. "Your smile is like Expelliarmus," he whispered, his fingers hovering near Severus' until the other man caught them in a cool embrace. "Simple, yet disarming."

.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? I do love Snupin!


End file.
